primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 3
Series 3 of ITV and Impossible Pictures production Primeval featured ten 60 minute episodes (without the adverts they last 45 minutes). It centres mainly on the ARC team as they go through many roster changes and attempt to control the anomalies, while battling with their enemies from the past, future and present day. Plot Still reeling from Stephen's death and with the depth of Helen's betrayal now revealed, Nick Cutter must fight to re-focus his embattled team. Cutter's crew are joined by some new recruits in the form of maverick policeman Danny Quinn, sparky Egyptologist Sarah Page, and the new leader of the ARC's security forces Captain Becker. But as the anomalies continue to present an unrelenting series of threats, the task in hand seems almost insurmountable. It's not just deadly creatures the team has to contend with, they also face a threat to the future of not just the ARC but of mankind itself. As if this wasn't enough, Whitehall is once again rearing its ugly head in the guise of Christine Johnson, career civil servant whose one aim is to get to the bottom of what's going on in the ARC. What lengths will she go to in order to penetrate the team and usurp their efforts? While the team continue to battle the most ferocious creatures yet, the threat of Helen's betrayal still looms large. Is she dead? Or is her absence just marking a lull before the inevitable storm? She always seems to be one step ahead of Cutter; but what does she have that the team don't? Not only must they track the anomalies and fight the beasts, the team now need to find Helen before its too late. The team might have gained some new recruits, but will everyone make it to the end? Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis *Juliet Aubrey/Kate Magowan as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson Guest Cast and Characters *Robert Lowe as Jack Maitland *Alex McSweeney as Joseph Wilder *Micheal Wildman as Ross *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper *Ruth Gemmell as Katherine Kavanagh *Tim Faraday as Sciswell Clones *Bertie Carvel as Ryan Mason *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter Clone *Nigel Marven as himself *William Scott-Masson as Richard Bentley *Tony Curran as Sir William de Mornay Episodes *Episode 3.1 - An anomaly opens in the British Museum and the team makes several discoveries. *Episode 3.2 - Cutter makes his first anomaly prediction, and the team battle a strange creature. *Episode 3.3 - Helen invades the ARC, as the team is out dealing with an incursion in a Hopital. *Episode 3.4 - News reporters wreak havoc as a dinosaur rampages on an airport runway. *Episode 3.5 - A dangerous fungus is brought through an anomaly, the team get a new leader. *Episode 3.6 - The team are on the run from Johnson, but encounter an incursion near their safe house. *Episode 3.7 - A medieval knight and a "dragon" enter our time, and Connor rescues Rex. *Episode 3.8 - The team enter the desolate future on a mission to save Jack Maitland. *Episode 3.9 - Danny rescues a future woman from Johnson's HQ, a herd of rhinos rampage. *Episode 3.10 - The team split up to chase Helen and deal with incursions. Creatures *Pristichampsus - Episode 3.1 *Coelurosauravus (Rex) - Episode 3.1 , Episode 3.6 , Episode 3.8 , Episode 3.9 *Future Predator - Episode 3.1 , Episode 3.3 , Episode 3.8 , Episode 3.9 , Episode 3.10 *Small Future Bird - Episode 3.1 , Episode 3.8 , Episode 3.10 *Camouflage Beast - Episode 3.2 *Clone (Cleaner Clones, Nick Cutter Clone) - Episode 3.1 , Episode 3.2 , Episode 3.3 *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) - Episode 3.3 , Episode 3.4 , Episode 3.5 , Episode 3.6 , Episode 3.9 *Velociraptor - Episode 3.4 *Giganotosaurus - Episode 3.4 *Future Fungus - Episode 3.5 *Terror Bird - Episode 3.6 *Dracorex - Episode 3.7 *Megopteran - Episode 3.8 *Future Worm - Episode 3.8 *Embolotherium - Episode 3.9 *Dromaeosaurus - Episode 3.10 *Pteranodon - Episode 3.10 *Australopithecus - Episode 3.10 Publicity Errors The Radio Times accidentally reported misinformation regarding Episode 3.9, stating that Claudia Brown would be making an appearance. She was only referenced in the episode. Ratings Behind the Scenes *Series 3 started on March 22 in Spain and March 23 in Germany. Cancellation and Revival :Main article: Cancellation and Revival of Primeval In June 2009, it was announced that Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. See also *Series 3 DVD Category:Series *